marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodpack (Earth-26320)
| Last = | HistoryText = The Bloodpack was a team of vampire shock troops operating out of Prague. They were assembled with one specific goal in mind; To eliminate their deadliest enemy, Blade. The Bloodpack trained for more than two years on how to hunt down and defeat Blade, but that mission was unrealised when they were tasked to ally with him instead. At the request of the overlord of the Vampire Nation, Eli Damaskinos, Blade was placed in command of the Bloodpack so that he could help them route out and exterminate an even larger threat; Reapers. The reapers were an artificially created offshoot strain of vampire. They were faster, stronger and gained nourishment from feeding off the blood of other vampires as well as humans. The Bloodpack members were not pleased with having to share information with their sworn enemy. One member, Reinhardt, took great exception to Blade's presence, and voiced his opinion to him with a racist remark. Blade responded by implanting a remote controlled mini-bomb onto the back of Reinhardt's head. If his poor attitude persisted, Blade had no reservations about detonating the device. The Bloodpack's first mission was to ferret out suspected Reaper activity at a vampire safe house called the House of Pain. While exploring the catacombs and adjacent dance hall of the building, the hunters quickly discovered that they were now the hunted. Blade faced off against Jared Nomak - the progenitor of the Reaper Strain. Their battle ended in a stalemate and Nomak managed to escape. Reinhardt and his colleague Chupa swept through the nightclub arena, blasting Reapers with UV-lamps and high-powered machine guns. Some of the Bloodpack members were not so lucky however. Lighthammer faced off against a Reaper in an unfurnished upper room, and although he survived the initial encounter, he was nonetheless infected with the Reaper Strain. Another Bloodpack member, Priest, met his end when he too was infected by a reaper's bite. Blade, Reinhardt and Chupa put Priest out of his misery just as the transformation began to take effect. The Bloodpack's second encounter with the reapers took place in the sewer tunnels beneath Prague. Tracking a reaper from the House of Pain attack, the group split up to search the tunnels. Chupa and Reinhardt, displeased about their truce with Blade and still angered by the loss of Priest, turned on Whistler. Whistler, having dropped a pheromone device, escaped while reapers converged on Chupa. He then detonated a UV flashbang grenade that wiped out all vampires in the chamber, including Chupa. By this point, Lighthammer's transformation was nearing completion and he killed Snowman with a surprise attack, before turning on his former lover, Verlaine. Her flight through the sewers ended when she climbed up a ladder that led to the surface and threw open the manhole cover in broad daylight. Sunlight beamed in, destroying them both. Asad, Nyssa and Blade were ambushed by more reapers. Asad succumbed to the assault, although Blade won free and was able to detonate a crate of UV grenades, destroying the amassed reapers. Nyssa survived by shielding herself from the blast and Reinhardt, who was fast approaching, was severely seared by the light. With the reapers gone, forces loyal to Eli Damaskinos arrived to deal with the survivors. Blade was then captured and taken with the rest to Damaskinos' stronghold. The battle in the sewers marked the end of the Bloodpack as a group, however several of its former members survived the encounter. Reinhardt later attacked Blade at the Damaskinos stronghold and was rewarded for this aggression by being sliced in half. Nyssa succumbed to a bite from her brother, Nomak, and ultimately chose to die a vampire, watching the sun rise, rather than be consumed by the Reaper Strain. Blade lived on to confront Nomak and continue his vendetta against the Vampire Nation. | Equipment = Body armour; UV-blocking stealth suits. | Transportation = | Weapons = Various melee combat weapons; assault rifles with Beta-C magazines; UV-light mounted shotguns; UV flashbang grenades (Blade himself carries a more extensive arsenal of weaponry) | Notes = * The Bloodpack is exclusive to the continuity of the Blade film and television franchise. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:David S. Goyer/Creator Category:Vampire Organizations Category:2002 Team Debuts